


What are you going to do to me?

by Dreamkissed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Voldemort (Harry Potter), Good Death Eaters, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Torture, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/pseuds/Dreamkissed
Summary: The ending of the war approaches, but the lies about to be revealed change just who will win.  Desire, Love, and Loyalty will lead to their fall.  One will only hear the lies, one will protect their family, one will give in to their soul.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione rolled her shoulders as conscious awareness returned to her. The last thing she recalled was Harry apparating out and Bellatrix Lestrange hitting her with a stunner. Her chest throbbed at the memory as she sat up slowly. She looked around the room quickly. She felt a chill from the hardwood floor underneath her. The fancy decorations and posh style brought a cold shiver rippling down her spine.

Hermione pulled herself upright and reached for her wand. Her hand met the leather of the empty holster and familiar cackle sounded from nearby. Her eyes fell upon the dark witch lounged casually in a smoking chair. Her appearance was very different from her Azkaban posters and looked far saner than the battle an interminable blackout ago. If Hermione was being honest, Bellatrix looked quite stunning, figuratively at least.

“Looking for this, Granger?” Bellatrix’s smirk radiated control and confidence. Her relaxed posture oozed power despite the slouch. She held her curved walnut wand in a ready grip, while her other hand twirled Hermione’s vinewood around her fingers like a muggle playing with a pen.

Hermione glared at Bellatrix and dared to meet her gaze despite the risk of legilimency. “Yes I was, if I could have it back please, I will happily remove myself from your presence.” She kept her words light; she doubted Bellatrix would follow them.

“Now why would I do a thing like that, Miss Granger? You are a guest; I just want to have a chat.” Bellatrix’s grin widened as she licked her teeth with a performative slowness. “Girl to girl.”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed, her body started to shake with fear at the clear threat. She refused to break the mutual stare; refused to show weakness to a predator. “What are you going to do with me? Are you going to hurt me?” She did let her voice waver, unsure if she truly wanted an answer.

“I should, but what I really want is to take off your clothes and have my way with you.” Bellatrix’s response came with all the casual air of discussing lunch plans. “Though that doesn’t preclude pain.” She affected a similar air, despite the way her eyes darkened as if she could wandlessly remove Hermione’s clothes with a look.

Hermione truly felt like a prey animal staring down a hungry beast. Logic washed over her and drowned her fear. The brightest witch of her age needed only a moment to analyze the situation and come to a solution. She spoke with a similar casual tone, “Yes please?”

She pulled herself to a seated position and in the process, grabbed her sweater and shirt by the hem with crossed arms and pulled off both garments. She made sure to catch the underwire of her bra in the process and took it with her tops. Her lips curled into a smirk as she watched the effect the gesture had on Bellatrix. She stood up in a low crouch and shifted out of her sneakers just slightly. She hooked her thumbs in the waist of her jeans and replicated something she saw in a movie. Hermione stood up while the last of her clothes remained in a bunch on the floor. Fully nude, she approached Bellatrix with a bit of a sway to her hips. With her arms above her head, she tangled her hands in her hair. She pulled and fluffed up her hair a bit to give it a wild, sexual look.

”Just what do you think you are doing, Kitten?” Bellatrix raised her wand, the tip glowed red with faint sparks of an impending curse. Hermione stopped mid-step as Bellatrix shook the tip of her wand from side to side in a warning gesture.

Hermione took a breath to calm down; her eyes watched Bellatrix rather than her wand. She reached out with one hand and placed it on top of Bellatrix’s wrist. She gently pushed down rather than grabbing it, gentle enough that Bellatrix could easily keep it pointed at her. ”You wanted my clothes off, right? You’re welcome to have your way with me.”

“And if I want to get a little rough? A little crucio and cuddle?” Bellatrix lowered her wand and set it aside with Hermione’s wand. Her hands went back to Hermione’s waist and pulled her onto her lap. Her eyes roamed over Hermione’s body to devour the sight before her. Her eyes were wide and dark, her cheeks a flushed red. Her hands started to explore, soft caresses mixed with light scrapes of her nails.

Hermione’s eyes fluttered and she wrapped her arms over Bellatrix’s shoulders. She arched her body, preening and displaying herself for Bellatrix. She returned the touches, soft scratches between Bellatrix’s shoulder blades, mixed with tugs of her hair. “I’m a big girl; I can take a little pain with my pleasure. Just watch out, Kitten has claws, and your back looks like a good scratching post.”

“Oh Lilith’s light. The interrogation can wait.” Bellatrix whispered her words, dripping with a husky hunger. She pulled Hermione close and buried her head in the crook of her neck. She started with soft kisses and quickly moved to bites and hard suckling. Her hands gripped Hermione’s butt, nails dug into flesh painfully, eliciting a groan from her. Hermione pulled her hair sharply, a wet popping sound as she let go of her neck. She met Hermione’s lips in a fierce kiss, possessive as she invaded her mouth with her tongue.

Hermione melted under Bellatrix’s unrelenting mouth. She felt herself sink into the cinnamon rose surrounding her. Of all the words used to describe the dark witch beneath her, soft would have been among the last she would consider, until this moment. The lips pressed against hers, the tongue, and the taste, all of it was the best kiss she had experienced up to this moment. Her hands slid down to tug at Bellatrix’s corset, her fingers worked the laces furiously.

“Ah ah ah, not yet Granger, we’re doing this at my pace.” Bellatrix bit down on Hermione’s bottom lip and suckled hard. She moved her hands and pushed Hermione down to the ground before her. She stood up and pounced on Hermione, growling teasingly. She straddled Hermione and lowered down to suckle at her neck, intent on leaving a mark.

Hermione’s hands tangled into Bellatrix’s hair, just to hold onto something, to ground herself. “Please Bellatrix, I want to feel you, let me feel you.” She tugged on the raven curls between her fingers, wanting Bellatrix to move lower. She bucked her hips up, only to meet Bellatrix’s hand pressing against her core, flat of her palm pushed back, pinning her against the ground.

“Do you know what your begging does to me, Granger?” Bellatrix shifted her hand and dragged a finger between Hermione’s lips, just barely dipping into her briefly. Her thumb pressed down on her clit, drawing out a pitiful whine from Hermione. “Do you have any idea how fucking wet you are right now? For me?”

Hermione’s hands moved to Bellatrix’s shoulders so she could sink her nails into bare skin. She let out another wanting sound as her body trembled under Bellatrix. “Fuck, yes, I can feel how wet I am, and it’s all for you, just please take it.” She squeezed Bellatrix’s shoulders and let the need slip into her voice with a hungry groan.

Bellatrix parted Hermione’s drenched folds with her fingers before sliding one digit painfully slow into her. She was not going to assume what experience she had and simply settled for taking things slowly and gently until she learned Hermione’s body like a book. The loud keening sound only made her want to go slower.

Hermione attempted to lift her hips to force Bellatrix’s finger further inside her. The raven Witch kept her too well pinned to do more than strain against her. Her head fell back and she let her eyes roll shut when she felt Bellatrix attack her neck with the passionate ferocity of a vampire. “Please Bellatrix; I can’t take much more, fuck me!” Her words slurred and blended with her breathless whines of arousal.

“I want you to _know_ you belong to me.” Bellatrix broke the kiss to trail a possessive lick down Hermione’s neck and chest. “I want you to _know_ that only I can make you this wet.” Her free hand patched onto one of Hermione’s nipples while her lips closed on the other. She lashed at the nipple with her tongue while pinching both with her teeth and with her nails. She pulled off with a popping sound and pinched the other nipple hard enough. “And I want you to _know_ that I’m the only one who will ever make you come as hard as you are about to.” Bellatrix slid a second finger into Hermione and buried both to the hilt. Her thumb pressed down on the heated nub that was her clit as her fingers started to pump inside Hermione.

Hermione’s whines turned to sobbing pleas with nonsensical words. Her body twitched and writhed under Bellatrix, her walls like a rippling vice around her fingers. She felt liquid heat on her fingertips as she clung to Bellatrix’s shoulders, eliciting a near-feral growl from the dark witch and a renewed attack to her neck and breasts.

Bellatrix’s center tightened and caught fire at the pain and fresh blood drawn by Hermione. Her hand quickened its rhythm, slapping and thrusting as her fingers danced inside Hermione. “You are welcome to fight all you want Granger, but this orgasm is **_mine_**!” Bellatrix snarled into Hermione’s neck as she pinned her in place with all her weight and leverage.

Hermione was not sure if it was the roughness, the speed, or the restraint; her higher thoughts shut down at this moment. What she knew was she had reached her limit, her peak. She felt Bellatrix not just pushing her over but also dragging her down kicking and screaming. She lost what control of her body she had as electric pleasure shot through her uncontrolled. She could only go along with the ride as Bellatrix drew out the waves of pleasure so intense they bordered on painful.

Bellatrix felt unstoppable, almost radiant at what she had done to Hermione. She knew before Hermione’s orgasmic spasms had begun to subside, that she would be keeping the young woman. When the paroxysms subsided and Hermione clung to her tightly, sobbing into her chest, she was certain Hermione would welcome being kept.

Hermione knew, in some part of her mind, that the most notorious Dark Witch in recent history was comforting her. That said Dark Witch had given her the most intense sexual experience of her life to that point. The only care she could muster right now was the warm body she held onto, and the silk and velvet fabric of Bellatrix’s dress. Her crying only stopped because exhaustion overcame her and she passed out.

Bellatrix kept her arms around Hermione as she felt her fall asleep. She freely grinned, pride radiating from her face as Hermione snuggled closer to her. She knew she won, and she would not want to lose Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

”Why?” Bellatrix whispered softly into Hermione’s ear, still holding onto her closely from behind.

Hermione blinked lazily and quickly found her train of thought. She shifted to look over her shoulder towards the dark witch. ”Why what?” She voiced her confusion at the question with her tone, equally whispered.

“Why did you offer yourself to me like this, submit to me. Are you just going to surrender to me so easily?” Bellatrix sat up slowly, the afterglow of her pleasure fading quickly. She looked both wary and curious, particularly with Hermione’s compliance.

Hermione did not bother to move from her reclined position, far too content from what Bellatrix did to her. ”I’m not surrendering; I’m doing what I need to survive. I’m not betraying anyone and I won’t tell you more than I need to.” Her tone trailed off as she sensed the shifting mood. Her eyes darted around, spotting both of their wands within equal reach.

”You’re going to try to escape?” Bellatrix followed Hermione’s gaze but made no move to change their positions further. Her hand curled around Hermione’s midsection, nails digging into pale flesh almost possessively.

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat at the pleasurable claws raking along her body. She looked up to Bellatrix, shivering from more than just the cold air on sweaty hot skin. ”As long as I’m alive.”

”You could enjoy it here, under me, as my concubine.” Bellatrix did not need legilimency to know Hermione’s thoughts on the matter. The lust and desire both women felt for the idea clear on their faces.

Hermione let out a soft sound, somewhere between a pained sob and frustrated squeal. She shook her head and began to sit up, attempting to pull herself from Bellatrix’s embrace. ”I know, but I won’t just give up as long as there’s a chance. Harry is out there, we’ll win.” Her eyes darted around, looking for the exits, building her mental barriers, and planning what was to come.

”And if you don’t win?” Bellatrix pulled away from Hermione and stood from the couch. She picked up her wand, holding it ready as she tossed Hermione’s towards her. Despite her feelings and their actions moments ago, Bellatrix worried about what Hermione would say next.

Hermione caught her wand and looked it over. She held it loosely to examine it rather than a proper casting grip. ”Then you’ll get me.” She spoke without thinking over her words, letting her heart and gut tell her what was going to happen. She looked up to meet Bellatrix’s gaze, feeling the faint pressure of her pushing against her mind.

”You know where this is going?” Bellatrix read the signs in Hermione’s face and posture, the slipperiness of her mind. She thought through the various possible spells she could use as she began to pace in front of Hermione.

Hermione remained on the edge of the couch, sitting upright. Her eyes followed Bellatrix, keeping their eyes locked. She felt the power from the dark witch, the sight of Bellatrix psyching herself up also extremely intimidating. ”I suppose it’s time for the interrogation now?” Hermione’s eyes fluttered shut, her breath once again turning short and fast in anticipation.

“Yes.” Bellatrix’s one-word response came out as a half snarl as she stopped. Wand raised, she looked over Hermione’s form and posture.

Hermione forced herself to calm down, mentally counting off seconds of breath in a focusing exercise. ”It’s going to hurt, isn’t it?” Her body and soul screamed at her to flee, to run or fight despite knowing it would do nothing to help her at this point. Her wand would do little as well and so she set it aside, out of the way so it would not break in what was to come.

“Yes, but you can enjoy it.” Bellatrix knew the fine line between pleasure and pain, that they were more akin to the two sides of the same coin. She had a job to do and she enjoyed doing it; and she truly hoped Hermione could find a way to enjoy it as well.

Hermione’s chuckle dripped with mirth. She shook her head as if the whole situation was amusing. “A little crucio and cuddle?” She repeated Bellatrix’s words from earlier, more affectionately than mockingly. “Whatever is left? Please take care of me?” She looked up to Bellatrix, watery eyes wide, a challenge hidden behind the fear.

“Miss Granger, I am confident you will make it through this with little trouble.” Bellatrix bared her teeth in a half-smirk. She kept her distance from Hermione and began twirling her wand around between her fingers. “Now then, what were you doing in the Forest of Dean, Miss Granger?”

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned back on the couch. She gave no response to Bellatrix’s words and kept her face neutral.

“You aren’t going to talk to me? You’re going to force me to just speculate on what you were doing then.”  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, the challenge clear on her face.

Bellatrix’s casual voice covered the way she picked over each word. “I mean if you’re not going to give me anything to work with, I guess that’s that.” She took a seat in a high backed chair across from Hermione. “Let me guess, exploring the New Red Sandstone formations? Material gathering?”

Hermione’s eye twitched briefly and she closed her fists on her lap. She stilled her face into a severe expression in an attempt to imitate Professor McGonagall.

Bellatrix continued with her one-sided conversation. “Salt right? Branscombe Formation or Northwich member?” She paused and tilted her head. She tapped her finger on her chin and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. “The Wealden Anticline is on the north side of the Forest, isn’t it? The Newhaven Chalk Formation is exceptionally pure.”

Hermione’s intake of air through her nose sounded almost feral as she sat up. “South-side, the chalk is Cretaceous era, the Cliffs of Dover? The Forest of Dean is in a Variscan _Syncline_ , underlain by the _Old_ Red Sandstone, Paleozoic age. The Carboniferous Limestones and Coal Measures have iron pits that produce magical static, that’s probably why you don’t have any clue about them.”

Bellatrix’s eyes widened and her lips broke out into a grin. “The Iron Scowls produce magical static? Is that why you were there? Hiding?”

Hermione’s face flushed red and she bit her lower lip. She finally broke the staring contest and glanced down.

Bellatrix stood up from the chair and began pacing. “You were hiding there, weren’t you? Aren’t you a seventh year? You should have been in Hogwarts, working on your NEWTs.”

Hermione snorted and crossed her arms across her chest protectively. “Muggleborns aren’t welcome at Hogwarts.”

Bellatrix gave Hermione a slow once over, once more savoring the nude witchling on the couch. “Is that what the Potter boy told you? That you couldn’t go to Hogwarts? Who is he to you?”

Hermione turned a glare on Bellatrix. “I think it has something to do with the Death Eaters crawling all over it.”

Bellatrix took out her wand slowly and started to twirl it in one hand. “Death Eaters? You mean the Knights of Walpurgis? There aren’t any at Hogwarts. Just students and teachers.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Hermione snorted dismissively.

Bellatrix sighed and stopped her pacing. “It sounds like he was trying to sneak off alone. Maybe he’s the one who’s not a fan of muggle-borns.”

Hermione’s glare turned spiteful. She stood up swiftly and advanced on Bellatrix. “You have no idea what you are talking about! We’re the ones fighting to protect muggle-borns, not slaughter them all.” Her wand remained on the end table where Hermione placed it.

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione’s throat with her free hand. She pressed her wand between her eyes, on her forehead. “Then enlighten me, Miss Granger, tell me what you’re talking about, who else is protecting muggle-borns, what you were doing in that Forest.”

Hermione grabbed onto Bellatrix’s wrist, trying to free her neck. “We both know the answer to that first question, I won’t betray the Order.”

Bellatrix shifted her thumb and applied the slightest amount of pressure to Hermione’s carotid. “The Order? Now we’re getting somewhere. Dumbledore sent you and Potter into the Forest of Dean for something? Some mission?”

Hermione’s eyes fluttered briefly, before they rolled up. She lowered both arms and attempted to fight back the heated reaction she felt. “I told you that I won’t betray the Order.”

Bellatrix whispered an unfamiliar spell that caused icy blue energy arced from her wand over Hermione’s body. She stepped back and let go of Hermione. “Fine then, tell me why you aren’t taking your NEWTs right now? You’re the brightest witch of your age.”

Hermione dropped to the ground and curled up. Her limbs filled with the stinging pain of freezing cold. She immediately began to shiver, her teeth chattering. “I’ll take them later. A gap year, it’s a muggle thing.”

Bellatrix crouched next to Hermione. “What makes you think you’ll get to take them again?” She held her wand over Hermione as yellow, orange, and red swirls wrapped around the tip. “Didn’t you say that Hogwarts was taken over by muggle-hating ‘Death Eaters’?”

Hermione whimpered between waves of full-body shivers. “I’m the brightest witch of my age, I’ll find a way.” She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on dispelling whatever curse Bellatrix cast on her. The bone-chilling sensation made it exceedingly difficult. “C...co...cold, so c...cold.”

“You can’t even dispel a simple curse.” There was nothing simple about the curse Bellatrix cast. The spell inflicted the sensation of freezing without the physical effects of freezing. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll heat you up if you tell me how you plan to take your NEWTs.”

Hermione’s whimper sounded strangled. She shook her head, trying not to bite her tongue. “Kill Vo...old...Voldemort.” The cold sensation faded to comfortable warmth and drew a grateful moan from Hermione.

Bellatrix laughed and kept the heating spell going. “Kill Voldemort? And how were you going to accomplish that?”

“I won’t betray the Order.” She pulled herself to a seated position, glaring to Bellatrix. “I’m warm now, thank you.” She glared at the still glowing spell radiating from Bellatrix’s wand.

“Oh, I know.” Bellatrix reached out with her free hand and caressed Hermione’s bare skin. Her fingertips traced as goosebumps turned to glistening droplets of sweat. “Let’s go back to something we discussed earlier. Why did you have the Sword of Godric Gryffindor?”

Hermione glanced towards Bellatrix in confusion as she attempted to keep her breathing steady and even. “The what? The Sword? What sword?”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and gave her wand a twist. The flames swirled from her wand, the heating curse intensifying. “The Sword in your little bag of kit. A creative bit of magic in of itself, but that’s not the important matter. The Sword. Talk or we find out if my little heating curse is good for cooking.”

Hermione whimpered and backed away from Bellatrix to get away from her wand. “It’s a fake! A replica!”

Bellatrix broke the curse and began to follow Hermione. She moved into a feline prowl on all fours. “I had it verified with goblin smiths, they confirmed it was real. So how did you and Potter wind up with the Sword?”

Hermione slipped and fell flat on her back. Part of her felt grateful the curse steadied out, but she still felt as if she was standing before an open oven. She grit her teeth and spat out her response. “Order secrets…”

Bellatrix flicked her wand, simultaneously dismissing the curse, and conjuring a bottle of water and towel. She threw the towel to Hermione and opened the bottle. “There are always Order Secrets; you know that isn’t an acceptable answer.”

Hermione curled up with the towel. “It’s the answer you’ll have to accept.” She looked at Bellatrix with a frustrated glare. She took the bottle and greedily drank it down. She knew what Bellatrix was doing to her, why she was doing it, and what it would do. She knew she would be unable to fight it. “Thank you.”

Bellatrix kept her distance as she reached out to card her fingers through Hermione’s hair. “You’re welcome. This isn’t over though, Kitten. I still need to know what you were doing out there in the Forest of Dean. Why you had that sword.”

Hermione finished her water and threw it aside. She started to stand up carefully. “I’m not going to tell you.” She dropped the towel now that she was cool.

Bellatrix moved quickly to pin Hermione down. She held herself upright as she straddled Hermione’s lap. “Who gave you Gryffindor’s sword?!” Bellatrix shouted barely a foot from Hermione’s ear. “Crucio!”

Hermione’s protest turned into a high scream of pure pain. She buckled up against Bellatrix only for her to push her back down with her full body weight. The pull of her hair felt downright pleasant compared to the agony arcing through her body. “I won’t tell you, please!”

“Just give me a name, Kitten and I’ll release the spell.” Bellatrix shifted as she spoke with a whispering shriek into Hermione’s ear. “A name, Pet. Give me a name!”

Hermione screamed again as the pain began coming in continuous waves. “I won’t betray the Order! I won’t betray him!” Her screams paused only long enough to take a breath, breaths that were becoming strangled sobs.

Bellatrix snarled and pressed her wand under Hermione’s chin. She grabbed her wrists and pinned them above Hermione’s head. “Him? That narrows it down!” She silently and wandlessly secured Hermione’s wrists together and to the floor. Now free, she raked her nails down her body. “Make this easy for both of us, it will feel so good to tell me who.”

Hermione’s pleading and begging turned nonsensical. The feel of Bellatrix’s hand between her legs mixed with the waves of pain sent her awareness beyond her for a moment. Her shrieking screams returned, in time with the thrusting of Bellatrix’s hand within her. The minutes felt like an eternity before she knew she could not handle another second more. “Dumbledore! Dumbledore gave it to us, please make it stop!!!”

Bellatrix lifted the Cruciatus curse the moment Hermione spoke the name. She held onto the writhing witchling was sent over the edge from the sudden lack of pain. She murmured and whispered praise, all the while keeping her fingers pleasuring Hermione.

Hermione found herself once again clinging to Bellatrix in need. Want, desire was already present before all of this. She sniffled and looked up to Bellatrix, eye to eye. She kept her hips moving against Bellatrix’s hand. “I don’t know if I can handle more, please.” She grabbed onto Bellatrix’s top with an iron grip so she could pull herself closer. “You promised me.”

Bellatrix bit her lower lip as she watched Hermione with hunger. “I also told you that you were strong enough to get through this. I just need one last piece.”

“You broke me!” Hermione’s cry trailed into a shuddering moan.

“You’re just a little ragged; you’ll be fine soon enough.” Bellatrix used her free hand to stroke Hermione’s hair. “Dumbledore gave you the Sword of Gryffindor and sent you into the Forest of Dean to do…”

Hermione blinked once before she caught the look in Bellatrix’s eyes. Her gut twisted at the thought of what the dark witch would do to her. She knew that the Cruciatus was just the surface of what Bellatrix Black was capable of casting. She gasped for breath before she looked down. Hermione buried her face into Bellatrix’s neck and used her namesake curls to hide. “Destroy Voldemort’s Horcruxes…”


End file.
